The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and/or a method for securing an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, system and/or a method that may be used to provide theft-deterrence, power and/or use of an electronic device. The apparatus may have a dongle, a sensor, and/or an alarm. The sensor and/or the system may use capacitive sensing technology to prevent theft and/or removal of an electronic device from an environment. The electronic device may be on display and/or may be used, manipulated, tested and/or transported by consumers in an environment, such as, for example, a retail store. The apparatus may incorporate an alarm that may sound when the electronic device is unplugged therefrom.
Capacitive sensing technology in electronics is known in the art. The operation of capacitive sensing technology is based on capacitive coupling. Capacitive coupling involves the transfer of energy within an electrical network by using the capacitance existing between circuit nodes. In its basic form, capacitive coupling is usually enabled by placing a capacitor in series with the signal to be “coupled”.
Capacitive sensors may be set up via electrical circuitry. Capacitive sensors essentially operate by measuring a frequency or duty cycle which is changed by the introduction of additional capacitance. Capacitive sensors may be used to detect any article that is conductive or has a dielectric different from that of air. That is, any article that insulates or resists the flow of an electric charge at a different resistivity level.
An example of a capacitive sensor or switch is a touch lamp. The metal exterior of the lamp has a nominal capacitance, the frequency of which is constantly measured. The frequency is produced using an RC oscillator and measured using a timer. When a person touches the metal, the additional capacitance of the finger changes the total capacitance. The electrical circuit of the lamp is configured to detect this change in capacitance and respond by powering the bulb on or off. The press of the finger is detectable due to the introduced ‘capacitor’ from metal-finger-ground which is in parallel to the natural parasitic capacitance of the circuit. The circuit employs capacitors in parallel so a finger approaching metal increases the total capacitance. This change is governed by the following equation:ΔC=((Cp+Cf)−Cp)/Cp=Cf/Cp  Eq. 1where Cp is the nominal capacitance, and Cf is the capacitance of the finger. This change establishes the criteria needed to detect that a finger introduces additive capacitance causing a shift in a time constant of the RC oscillator. Increasing the RC time constant decreases the frequency of the oscillator. The decrease in frequency is a change detectable in the micro-controller.
Thus, the operation of the capacitive sensor is contingent upon the configuration of the resistor-capacitor (“RC”) oscillator. A typical oscillator arrangement involves two comparators. These comparators are set at the upper and lower limits of the voltage of the circuit. The capacitor is charged and discharged at a rate determined by the RC time constant and a charge between an upper limit and a lower limit that is set by the comparators. The time required to charge from the lower limit to the upper limit and discharge back to the lower limit is the period of the oscillator.
The rate of this constant charging and discharging is the frequency of the capacitor. This frequency is constantly monitored to detect a drop in frequency caused by a finger press or any other stimulus introduced into the capacitor circuit.
Capacitive sensors have become more sophisticated. Their application in electronics, from computer mice to touch screens, is widespread. The consumer electronics retail market has grown exponentially. Technological advancements have resulted in the introduction of a plethora of different electronic devices. Consumers prefer to try using an electronic device before committing to buying the same. As a result, retail stores have introduced interactive product displays by which consumers may handle the electronic device before purchasing. Allowing consumers to demo the electronic device inevitably leads to security concerns due to the cost of the electronic devices. Thus, security devices have been introduced which affix a cable to a device to be displayed. The cable often requires an adapter to be fixed onto the device. Furthermore, the cables which secure the device often prevent a customer and/or a user from manipulating and/or examining the device. The device is often fixed to a surface of the fixture. Accordingly, the customer and/or the user may not be able to pick up and/or to move the device for examination. Therefore, the customer is unable to examine various characteristics of the device, for example, the weight, the texture, the feel, the configuration, and/or the like.
The constant usage of the displayed device inevitably drains the battery. Many security devices are unable to charge the electronic devices. Moreover, each device requires a specific charging voltage, such as, for example, five volts to operate without damaging the device. Often, the power cable contains electrical wires which attach directly to the device. However, each electrical wire may only deliver a single voltage, such as, for example, three volts, five volts, or seven volts. Therefore, only one pair of electrical wires provides the specific voltage required by the device. As a result, different pairs of electrical wires must be provided and/or utilized with each device which requires a different voltage. Having to attach a different pair of wires to each device is inconvenient and/or is burdensome.
A need, therefore, exists for a dongle, a system and/or a method for deterring theft of electronic devices. Additionally, a need exists for a dongle, a system and/or a method that may allow for simultaneous charging and securing of electronic devices. Further, a need exists for a dongle, a system and/or a method that may allow for charging of electronic devices using original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) cables. Still further, a need exists for a dongle, a system and/or a method that may sound an alarm when an electronic device is unplugged from a cable and/or the dongle. Still further, a need exists for a dongle, a system and/or a method that may allow for the unhindered display of electronic devices. Still further, a need exists for a dongle, a system and/or a method that may provide a minimalistic aesthetic quality to a display for securing electronic devices. Still further, a need exists for a dongle, a system and/or a method that may have interchangeable components to allow for customization of a security solution. Still further, a need exists for a dongle, a system and/or a method that may be adapted for use with existing cables accompanying electronic devices. Still further, a need exists for a dongle, a system and/or a method that may allow the security device to be quickly and/or easily installed, replaced and/or exchanged. Still further, a need exists for a dongle, a system and/or a method that may accommodate various OEM connectors.